Paralyzer
by WolfdemonTaika
Summary: She was the poor girl from the wrong side of the tracks. He was the rich boy who had everything. When they get stuck together on a school project, what'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

Paralyzer

A Bleach Fanfic

Summary: She was the poor girl from the wrong side of the tracks. He was the rich boy who had everything given to him. When they're paired together on a school project, what'll happen?

Disclaimer: No I don't own….

Emmilina kept her eyes down as she sat in the very back of the classroom, hanging on to every word the teacher said. Mr. Kisuke, as he had everyone call him for some bizarre reason she didn't understand, was assigning partners for a Sociology project. Emmilina was desperately hoping to get Rukia or Ichigo as her partner, or anyone she was friends with for that matter. She stiffened as she heard her name.

"Emmilina Ichirunmaru, you will be paired with…." Emmilina cringed slightly waiting for her partner's name "Gin Ichimaru" the teacher said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. She bit her lip to stifle a groan as Gin burst out.

"What?! You can't be serious!!!" Gin yelled angrily, his usually narrow eyes widening with disbelief and anger. Mr. Kisuke just smirked and returned to pairing up the students. Emmilina shrank down into her seat as she spotted Gin glaring at her. She sighed, realizing that it was going to be a very long three weeks.

A/N: yes the first chapter is short but I wanted to see if anyone liked it before I went anymore into it…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (part 1): not good….

Disclaimer: I wish but no….I still don't own

_"You took my heart, made it prisoner. How can I escape when I need you?" _ Emmilina slammed her book shut as she sensed someone approaching her corner. She was waiting for everyone to clear out so she could walk home like she always did. She truly hated that walk, the six miles past the vicious dogs, through the barbed wire fences and weeds, in the dirt. Every fiber of her being dreaded that walk, especially the idea of someone following her and learning the truth.

Her eyes scanned the slowly dispersing crowd, searching for the person that set off her alarm. 'Oh no' she thought 'not him.' There, walking toward her was her problem of the day. She gulped as she caught the furious look on her partner's face. She thought about running, but instantly knew that it'd be hopeless. She chose to stand there and try to talk to him reasonably, though she knew that was probably impossible at this moment in time.

His white, almost silver, hair gleamed in the midday sun that peered through the windows in the school commons. His pale cream skin looked almost snow white against the black of his worn leather jacket. Emmilina forced herself to look at his eyes, which were narrowed into barely discernable slits. Emmilina fought the desire to shudder and run for the nearest door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled softly, a sick smile promising a lot of pain if she said the wrong thing. That pissed her off more than anything else that had happened that day. How dare this pretty boy threaten her, even if it wasn't verbally?

She took a deep breath, fighting the impulse to hit him as hard as she could while clenching her jaw to keep from making a scene. It quickly started to ache. "What does it look like? I'm waiting for my ride" she snapped, shaking with ill-suppressed anger. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to the bathroom. So leave me the hell alone." She brushed past him and walked into the bathroom.

Her reflection glared at her, shaking, as her eyes flashed from green to gold to blue and back again. She sighed as she splashed cold water on her face. Why on earth did she get stuck with that pompous jerk? She reigned her temper back in as she watched her ever changing eyes settle back into the stormy gray of the day. Her dark brown hair stuck to her face while water dripped from her pale gold skin.

She looked at her watch and groaned. If she wanted to get home before dark, she needed to leave now. She stuck her head out into the hallway and smiled. There was no sign of Gin or his asshole attitude. As she walked outside, she lit a cigarette. Yes, she knew it was a bad habit, but it was one she couldn't afford to kick. Her mother, three sisters, and two brothers ate what little food they had; she smoked to stave off the hunger pangs. Thankfully, no one at school knew she was poor. Not even Ichigo, Rukia, or Orihime had any idea that their friend was poorer than dirt. They didn't even have an idea of where she lived or what she did to survive. After all, why would she want them to take pity on her when she was forced to work part-time to feed her starving family and make her own clothes?

She suddenly heard a sound that made her blood freeze. A car was following her, her absolute worst nightmare imaginable. Turning around, she felt the blood drain from her face. It was none other than Gin, her so-called partner. She sent a silent thanks that she wasn't anywhere near her house yet.

"Can we talk?" he asked as he pulled up next to her in her dream car. A 1969 cherry red mustang still in mint condition.

"Why?" she asked coldly, narrowing her eyes. "You already made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with me. Why should I give you the time of day when you treat me like dirt?" she growled as she crossed her arms in front of her.

" Well…" he hesitated, " I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. Also, to talk about our project" he said softly, actually looking ashamed of himself.

Emmilina was surprised. He actually sounded sincere….she wondered if she should give him a chance. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine but I have to be home in a couple of hours." Gin smiled and opened the passenger door up for her. She smiled back as she climbed in and they drove to the nearest diner.

To be continued….

A/N: I thought I'd only type half of it cuz I want to see who's actually reading this…and besides I've got my next class in a couple of minutes so yeah….lemme know what you think.


End file.
